Sleet the Icewing
__NOEDITSECTION__ A P P E A R A N C E Sleet is an icy blue dragon with paler scales scattered in random places and almost gray underscales. She has piercing sky-blue eyes that almost stare through your soul, and large, widespread wings. P E R S O N A L I T Y Sleet pretends to be a brave, sassy dragon who has no problems whatsoever. Her fake personality is also mean, selfish, disobedient and easily angered. However, behind that conceited shell, you see a worried, kind, peer-pressured dragon who is obsessed with making others like her. Penguin broke past the mean Sleet and found the scared Sleet, which is probably why Sleet likes her so much. A B I L I T I E S Sleet has freezing breath. She uses it as often as she can in order to come off as popular. She is also quite smart, and a prankster. She pulls lots of tricks. Sleet has a killer attitude, literally. She's actually killed dragons. H I S T O R Y Sleet and Snap were born to Chill, a IceWing who was of distant decent of SkyWings, and Flake, a half IceWing, half SeaWing. Sleet has always been overprotective of Snap, because of his injury. Sleet and Snap were made fun of for Snap's disability, and their decent. That made her mad. But she hid it, and instead began to develop a liking to the mean comments, and began making them herself. She started being mean to her own brother, and became popular. The queen had no dragonets yet, so she chose Sleet as her next heir. And then she met Penguin. Penguin was a dragonet about her age, and she broke past the angry, pressured Sleet. Sleet suddenly felt a pure feeling she wasn't sure she had ever felt before: love. Soon after she fell in love with Penguin, both Chill and Flake were found dead from unknown causes, and Penguin was immidiatly accused and exiled. Penguin had always been an odd dragonet, as she was half Nightwing, half Icewing, so this was no surprise, but still, Sleet was heartbroken. But Penguin still visits her all the time, and being with her is the only form of happiness Sleet seems to have. Sleet has murdered 10 dragons in total- 2 Skywings, 2 mudwings, 2 Rainwings, 2 Seawings, and 2 Sandwings. She hasn't gotten around to killing any Nightwings yet. R E L A T I O N S H I P S Penguin Sleet is in love with Penguin, and considers her her closest friend. She believes Penguin feels the same way, although she can't be sure. Chill Sleet was never that close to her mother. She didn't really care about her death, as she always distanced herself from her. Flake Sleet was always much closer to her father then she was her mother, and his death was a big shock for her. They would train together all the time. She was enraged at his death. Snap At first, she was very protective of her brother. And then, she started hating him. She thought of him as puny and weak, but still loves him a bit. Just a bit. Gerbil Sleet despises the Sandwing. The two Sandwings she killed were Gerbil's sister and mother, therefore Gerbil hates her back. They are sworn enemies. Amber Sleet doesn't hate Amber as much as Amber hates Sleet, since the two MudWings she killed were the father and brother of her and Sludge. Amber despises Sleet, so Sleet tries to force herself to feel the same way, but she secretly admires the strong and powerful Mudwing. Sludge Sludge comes off as weak and puny to Sleet. Sleet wants to kill Sludge as well, but she knows Amber would never allow that. Victoria Sleet hates Rainwings. Victoria appears to her as lazy and useless, and she finds it fun to torture her. Victoria always gives in, because she is a horrible fighter. Puddle The Seawing comes off as... okay to Sleet. She doesn't particularly like them, but doesn't hate them either. But since they're on Gerbil and Amber's side, that gives her reasoning. Fangscale Sleet never understood the motives of this Nightwing. All he knows is that he's against her, and she doesn't like that. Q U O T E S "Why are you not Icewing colored?" -Younger Sleet to Penguin "I hate you, you WIMP!" -Sleet to Snap after turning on him "What is wrong with you, Rainwing?" -Sleet torturing Victoria "It's not. my. FAULT!!!!!!!!!" -Sleet to Amber after an argument about the murder of her brother and father. "hahahahahahah you're so funny I could kill you" -Sleet's sarcasm to Gerbil "You made the wrong choice you USELESS SEAWING!" '' -Sleet to Puddle after they refuse her offer. ''"Hellooooooooooooo? Do you have a braiiiiiiiiiin?" -Sleet to a dazed Fangscale T R I V I A -Sleet feels bad about everything. -Once she tried to convince herself she was straight. It failed misrabley. -She's debating whether or not to kill the IceWing queen -She enjoys death. -One of the Seawings she killed was the Seawing queen at the time. -Sleet wants to grow close to Snap again. Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Spy) Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:LGBT+ Category:Dragonsonas